Optical systems such as cameras typically employ multiple optical elements formed of various materials leading to interfaces between materials having different optical properties. Examples include lenses formed of various glasses, polymers, sapphire, and quartz. Other materials forming optical elements include air or other gasses, mirrors, and light detectors in the form of integrated circuits. Generally, at each interface a majority portion of the incident light is transmitted out of one optical element toward an adjacent optical element, and a minority portion is reflected back into the optical element. The reflected light may subsequently undergo additional reflections such that the light may again proceed through the interface and may be detected by an image sensor. Because this portion of reflected light has traveled a different path than the initially transmitted portion of light, the image pattern detected by the image sensor may be degraded. This degradation may be seen as halos, ghost images, or glare, for example.